The present invention relates in general to a time display apparatus, and pertains, more particularly, to a combined digital and analog display in which the digital portion of the display may represent hours or minutes and the analog portion of the display may represent minutes or seconds. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a time display apparatus having manual control means including means for setting different modes of operation thereof including, inter alia, a normal time mode and a count mode.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved time display apparatus, and in particular such an apparatus that has both a digital display and an analog display. Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved time display apparatus and in which the digital display may be used for displaying hours while the analog display is used for displaying minutes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved display apparatus as in accordance with the preceding apparatus and in which seconds display also occurs by sequential illumination of the segments of the analog display.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved time display apparatus that is capable of multi-mode operation including a normal time mode of operation as well as a count mode of operation.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a time display apparatus as in accordance with the preceding object and in which the count mode may be separated into both a count up mode as well as a count down mode of operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a time display apparatus as in accordance with the preceding object and in which there is furthermore provided for an alarm mode of operation in which an alarm can be started or stopped.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a time display apparatus as in accordance with the preceding objects and in which there is further provided an audible alarm that can be used in association with both the alarm mode of operation as well as the count mode or modes of operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a time display apparatus that is simple in construction, that is substantially totally electronic in nature, that requires little or no maintenance, and that can be readily operated even by an unskilled person.